Poofy Poodle
Poofy 2.0 is a totally refurbished animatronic who's circuits and programming are updated to function the same way the others have. Unlike most animatronics, however, she has extra functioning parts such as her ears and tail that are capable of spinning and rotating in many directions. With her sassy mechanics and gestures, this pink poodle serves as the 'young girl' representative while performing with her fellow birthday bots Ratta and Trigger. Unfortunately for her, when the night shift arrives and her servers are locked into free-roaming mode, her circuits become... spastic. Appearance Poofy is a animatronic not to be messed with. She is taller than Foxy and wider than Freddy. And that's when she isn't mad. Her main structure is light pink with dark pink tufts of fur on her ankles, wrists, neck, and ears. She has make up such as eye shadow, long eyelashes, and blush alike to other newer animatronics. Locations CAM 10 is the 'Game Room', CAM 7 is the 'Main Hall', and CAM 6 is the vent. These are the locations you can see her either playing in the Game Room excitedly, or staring right into the camera with her admittedly creepy smile. Her speed is dependent on the night. If this is Night One, she may never even reach your door once she's activated. Though as the week progresses, you can expect her to fly by those rooms without haste- so watch out! Behavior/Personality As feminine as she appears during the day, this playful pooch becomes hyper with her ears and tail whirring crazily in the process. One of her eyes also shoot open wide, scanning for your little security camera almost desperately. While she appears just as, or even moreso, maniacal than the others, she's actually harmless. Strange, right? But that does not mean she's any less dangerous. If she manages to reach your office while you are wearing the Freddy Fazbear mask, she will assume you're playing a friendly game of hide and seek. In an attempt to win, she will yank the mask off and run off, leaving you vulnerable for a total of ten seconds. She may not harm you, but she's a fake out and is capable of being a nuisance. In the later nights, this could be the decision of how your game will end. Though, don't count her out, Poofy is a fair player. She will come back and give you the mask (I would assume the screen fades in and out quickly to show the mask at your utility once again). And what kind of game of hide and seek would this be if SHE didn't hide? That's right, if you manage to survive that small pocket of time, Poofy will hide in one of your vents. What does that mean? Any of the harmful animatronics trying to get to you will be blocked by her clumsy attempt at hiding. This, in correlation to her time without the mask, will only last ten seconds. Now that isn't so hard right? But what if this is, say, Night 5 and the animatronics are JUST too active? Well, it's simple, block her out! Flash your light when you see her down the hall, and all she'll do is turn back and run into the darkness, fleeing to her Party Room in hopes you'll see her again, and initiating her servers to come find you. Relationships Margaret~ Besties For Life!! (I'm too lazy, I'll add more later! :P) Other Facts/Trivia * Poofy has a voicebox with a voice programmed to sound similar to say, a Disney princess. With this in mind, here are a few things you might hear: humming, the whirring of her ears and tail, laughter, and the words, "Ready or not! Gotcha!" and, "My turn!" * Her attitude after hours totally contradicts her set personality for the girls during the day. * Her poofs are wig material, as expected. They're plastic-y to the touch, in fact, despite how soft looking I draw them. * Poofy will become active the first time you see her in her designated Party Room. You will notice that her ears and tail are whirring crazily, and is already looking to the camera in hopes that you're there. IMPORTANT NOTE~~ POOFY DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. MOST OF THIS INFORMATION IS TAKEN DIRECTLY FROM ''http://tiffytoons.deviantart.com/art/FNAF-2-Fanimatronic-Poofy-Poodle-491687889 ''POOFY IS WORK FROM TiffyToons on DeviantArt. All information is based on her work. Also the image/art is hers also. http://tiffytoons.deviantart.com/ Category:Templates